


Gift

by Akifall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Before the accident, Cole asked his father for a little brother.After the events of the game, Hank and Connor reconcile and Hank finally grants Cole his wish.





	Gift

Cole had always wanted a younger brother. 

“Cole and Connor, dad, I’d be the best brother ever I promise!” Cole had asked just before his sixth birthday. 

Hank had rolled his eyes before ruffling his son’s hair. 

Maybe for Cole’s seventh birthday- Hank could perhaps exceed his credit card limit for the down payment required for a child android.

“I promise, if you’re still serious about it next year- I’ll get you a Connor.” Hank promised. Cole’s eyes lit up and he squealed as his father caught him in a bear hug. 

Sumo barked happily as father and son embraced.   
-  
“I don’t need a partner!” Hank snarled banging hard on Jeffery’s desk. 

“With all due respect Lieutenant, it’s a requirement of the law. Two parties must be involved during the process of a case. We’ve exhausted all potential candidates as you seem to find fault with a majority of them. PROTOTYPE RK800 will be joining our ranks in due course. Now Cyberlife policy requires your signature. If you refuse to sign, I will have no choice but to count this as disobeying an order from your superior, and as this isn’t your first offense, it may convey that you are no longer a fit candidate for this job.” 

Hank wanted to argue, he wanted to walk away and watch as Jeffery was crushed under tons of paperwork. He didn’t know why he really signed the form.

But for a moment he imagined his son, asking him for a younger brother. He knew it was a sentiment and a reminder of his failure when he wrote the models new name as ‘Connor.’  
-

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”  
-

After Androids had officially gained equal-rights, Connor went back to Hank. 

As a choice of free-will, the young android had stepped right back into the arms of a human, one that had so many months ago been pro-anti android. 

Hank clutched onto the back of Connor’s head, inhaling the sharp artificial smell as the soft arms circled his waist and brought them closer together. 

Hank was smiling; glancing up briefly at the stars and watching them twinkle back. 

He wondered if Cole was looking down on them.   
Pleased that his brother had chosen to come home.

After they pulled away, Connor smiled, cocking his head to the side as he regarded the man in front of him curiously. 

“You’re coming home right?” Hank asked with a grin. 

A thousand responses flew in to aid Connor’s best response. But he quickly chucked all the options aside. 

“I would like that.” He said instead.

“Well get a move on then!” Hank laughed.

Connor watched as Hank turned his back and began to walk towards the car.  
He glanced up at the sky and tried out his practiced words.

“Hello my name is Connor Anderson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just completed the game for the first time!  
> It was really good, but I loved Connor and Hank in particular!


End file.
